


Sleep Paralysis Derek's POV

by BeniMaiko



Series: Stiles is a Clutz [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Knot, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Temporary Character Death, knotted, mated, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniMaiko/pseuds/BeniMaiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek thinks Stiles is dead. Very angsty but with a happy ending. Read Sleep Paralysis first to avoid undue angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Paralysis Derek's POV

Derek slashed claws across the bark of a large oak tree at the boundary of his territory. He and Isaac were just completing their patrol loop and were planning to head back to the house to join Scott and Stiles for dinner.

The Alpha hoped to be able to prepare an easy meal in his large kitchen, but he knew there was a distinct possibility that they would have to order out. When the wolves had left the house after breakfast, Stiles had been tearing into several packages that had arrived in a larger shipping crate from South America. It was likely that the kitchen would not be fit to cook in.

Despite his typical protests that he could clean up after himself and was only using the wide counters to sort his packages, Stiles had probably left a mess. Derek would not be surprised to find the younger man watching TV or playing on his laptop while paper and packing materials remained strewn about the kitchen.

Derek smiled as he pictured his mate relaxed on the sofa. He imagined how long limbs would flail when Derek snarled at him to clean up his mess. It was like a game they played. Stiles irritated the crap out of Derek, and Derek growled at Stiles. It was fun.

The Alpha wished there were other ways he could have fun with his mate. Unfortunately, Stiles would have to be aware of the fact that he was the wolf’s mate in order for any of that fun to occur. As it was, the human was oblivious to that fact.

Soon. Soon Derek would be ready to tell Stiles that he was Derek’s mate. Soon he would find out if the human could accept him to be his partner for life. If Stiles agreed to be his mate, then they could start having real ‘fun’ together.

The shrill ringing of Isaac’s phone interrupted Derek’s musings. The Beta pulled the phone out of his jeans pocket and swiped his still clawed thumb across the screen to answer it.

“Isaac. Isaac, oh God, please tell me Derek is still with you. You gotta keep him from coming home. Stiles is dead.” Scott’s voice blared out of the phone.

Derek’s heart lurched in his chest. His mind reeled. Dead. Stiles is dead. No. No. That can’t be true. He would know, right? He would feel it. He would just know if his mate was dead, wouldn’t he?

He dropped to all fours with a roar and took off through the woods, heading for his house. He could hear Scott’s sobs growing fainter as he got farther from Isaac. Then, he could only hear his own heart thundering in his ears as he sped home, home to Stiles.

The heavy front door tore off its hinges as Derek threw it open without stopping.

“STILES!” He roared. He had to find him. He had to go to him.

“Don’t come in here, Derek.” Scott yelled from the kitchen before skidding to a stop in the living room. “Please, Derek. You don’t want to see him.”

Derek attacked the other Alpha. How dare he try to keep him from his mate? The older wolf used his fear and rage to fuel his attack on the younger man. He tossed Scott to the side and ran to the back of the house.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he could see his mate lying in a heap on the tile floor. The normally vibrant young man was so still. Too still.

Derek approached Stiles’ side and dropped to his knees. The werewolf reached out and gently cupped Stiles’ face. The soft, pale, mole spattered skin was cold under the older man’s fingertips. His eyes were half closed and vacant.

“Stiles. Stiles. Please, no. No. No. No.” Derek’s worst nightmares were coming true. He had barely managed to survive losing his entire family. He had survived building a small pack and losing most of it shortly thereafter. Now, he was losing his mate. The universe was too cruel.

He couldn’t survive this. He had seen first-hand what losing a mate did to a wolf. Peter was a prime example of the madness and instability the resulted from such a loss. Derek would not allow himself to become like that. He just had to hold on long enough to make sure the pack would give him and Stiles a proper burial, then he would get Scott to claw his throat out.

He would need to show the younger Alpha how to surround their grave with wolfbane. He would let the Sheriff decide if they would be buried by Stiles’ mother or in the Hale family plot.

Derek frowned to see his mate curled in a sloppy heap on the floor. He carefully rolled his body onto its back and straightened his legs and arms. He looked like a doll; like he had never been the ever-moving young man that Derek loved.

The wolf stroked his hand down Stiles face and neck in the way he always wanted to but was rarely able to. Derek had always controlled his instincts to touch and mark his mate.

Hot tears rolled down Derek’s face, soaking the neckline of his tee-shirt. The wolf berated himself for being so stupid as to plan a future for himself. How had he not learned his lesson? How had he allowed himself to plan for a future with a mate after everything that had happened in his life?

It was clear that he was cursed. Stiles had eased his way into Derek’s heart. Their friendship had grown as the boy grew into a strong, smart, and loyal young man. The wolf’s trust had grown into respect and finally love.

Derek had begun to plan for a future than centered around a life with Stiles by his side as his mate. He had discussed his intentions with his pack and with Scott. He had been psyching himself up for a long conversation with Stiles to explain his feelings and to ask the young human for permission to court him.

Now, none of his plans and dreams would come to fruition. The vibrant young man that owned Derek’s heart was dead and Derek wanted to die with him.

Derek’s face contorted in grief. He threw his head back and a low, sad howl tore itself from his throat. He howled over and over again until he was joined by Scott and Isaac.

The three wolves howled together as their animal sides grieved for their friend and pack mate.

As the sorrowful howls tapered off, silence filled the kitchen. Isaac slowly reached out and touched Stiles’ neck “Don’t touch him.” Derek snarled at the Beta and batted his hand away.

Derek could not tolerate the scent of another wolf joining his on Stiles’ skin. Soon, the odor of death would cover the human’s naturally occurring scent. The wolf did not know what he would do when that happened.

“Sorry, Derek. I just wanted to check for myself. We should call somebody. We should probably call the Sheriff.” Isaac spoke quietly and looked to Scott for support.

“Yeah, we should call the Sheriff.” Scott looked relieved that Isaac was coming up with ideas.

That was probably a good idea. Stiles’ father needed to know what had happened. The older man was now as alone as Derek. He had lost his wife years before and had now lost his only child. The wolf could not imagine how the Sheriff was going to react to the news, but he did not need to see his son’s body on a dirty kitchen floor.

“You guys go call him. I’m gonna take care of Stiles.” Derek’s voice was raw.

Scott looked worried. “You’re not gonna try to bury him in the backyard, are you?”

The idea appealed to the wolf, keeping his mate close on the pack’s territory, but he knew it was impractical. He needed to be buried with his mate, and that meant getting help from the Sheriff. His mate’s father would most likely want his son buried near his wife, and that was fine with Derek. As long as he was with Stiles, he didn’t care where it was.

Derek growled at his co-Alpha. “No, Scott. I don’t want his dad to see him like his. I don’t want to leave him on a dirty kitchen floor.” He took a deep breath. “I’ll carry him up to my bedroom.”

Scott gasped. “Derek. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

The older wolf glared at Scott. “I’m not a necrophiliac, Scott.” Honestly, he did want to spend some time alone with his mate, to say good bye in private, but he wouldn’t harm Stiles’ body. He just wanted to smell him and scent him. Maybe mark him just a little bit.

Scott looked apologetic. “Sorry. Of course not, man.”

Derek carefully lifted Stiles’ still pliant body. He supported him behind his neck and under his knees as he lifted the young man bridal style from the floor. Then he cradled his mate gently against his chest. Stiles’ face was pressed into Derek’s pecs which were covered in a soft grey tee shirt.

The older man walked slowly through his house. He carried his mate up the stairs to the master bedroom and through the double doors. It was a cruel parody of the way he had imagined delivering Stiles to the room during the mating moon.

Derek laid Stiles on his bed.

The ivory sheets only emphasized the pallor of death on Stiles’ skin. Derek regretted that he had never seen his mate alive and naked on his bed. He could imagine how the human’s skin would have glowed as he flushed in excitement to be with the Alpha.

Derek stared down at Stiles with a deep frown on his face. He knew his expression was still haggard as he regarded the young man lying too still before him.

“When I saw you on the floor, I wanted to lie down next to you and die, but I want to show you something, first. You have never been in here; in this room I made for us. The colors, the furniture, and the bed, I picked it all for you. It’s all stuff you had said you liked. I wanted to share it with you.” Derek allowed himself to reveal his thoughts now that they were alone.

The wolf could not control his instinct to join his mate on their bed.

He climbed onto the mattress and stretched out next to Stiles. The human looked rumpled where his clothing was askew. Stiles was always a little wrinkled and sloppy looking, but Derek didn’t mind. He used his clawed fingers to straighten the hem of Stiles’ shirt where it had ridden up exposing a sharp hipbone.

The wolf buried his nose I the hair behind Stiles’ ear. He breathed in the human’s scent and thought about all the things they would never do. He was filled with regret for the time he had wasted waiting in vain for the perfect time to claim his mate.

He’d wanted the pack stable. He’d wanted the territory safe. He’d wanted the house perfect.

“I’m so sorry, Stiles. I thought I could keep you safe. If I didn’t tell you and kept you at arm’s length, you would be OK. I thought we had time. I’m so sorry.” The wolf’s rambling devolved into broke sobs.

Derek would never be able to tell Stiles how much he loved him. He had imagined Stiles’ reaction many times. He imagined his surprise. He’d worried that Stiles would be angry for keeping his feelings secret, but he’d hoped the young man would be happy that he was loved.

“If we had more time I would tell you every day how I feel. I would tell you how much I love you, my precious mate.” Derek moved his nose from behind Stiles’ ear and placed a chaste kiss on the boy’s lips.

This was his first taste of his mate’s lips. They were just as soft and supple as he had always thought they would be. He ignored how cool they felt against his own warm mouth. He ignored how his mate didn’t kiss back.

Derek became bolder in his kiss and slid one hand up under Stiles’ shirt rubbing across his belly. He trailed kisses across Stiles’ jaw and down his neck. The wolf sniffed his way down Stiles’ body and nuzzled around his groin.

He smelled so good. Like love, mate, and home. He could sense the connection between them as strong as ever. The bond drove him to claim his mate. It demanded that he protect and provide for the young man. Why hadn’t he felt the break in their bond? Their connection should have severed.

“Is this how I go mad, Stiles? I thought the sudden snapping of the bond when a mate dies is why wolves went feral. Is it my fate to go slowly crazy, still feeling the bond to a mate who is d-d-dead?” Derek stuttered and clenched fists in his hair.

The wolf’s heart pounded in his chest. Panic over his impending insanity filled his mind. The pain and grief were overwhelming. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on.

“My mate.” Derek continued on his deranged ramblings. “My beautiful mate. Your scent is the same. Burnt sugar, vanilla, and fresh mown grass. I dream of eating crème brulee on a riding mower, sometimes. It wakes me laughing.”

Derek just needed a little more of Stiles’ tantalizing scent. Just a few more minutes and he might be able to say goodbye.

The wolf lapped softly at Stiles’ treasure trail. The dark hairs were soft under his tongue and lead him closer to where Stiles’ scent was most potent.

If he had a little more time he would be ready to join Stiles in death. He only wished he had claimed his mate. He thought if he had been able to knot him, just once, he would be able to… No. No. What was wrong with him?

“You feel cool, but not yet cold. Are you still warm inside? If I claimed you as my mate, would I still feel heat around my knot?”

What could it hurt at this point? Stiles was beyond caring what Derek did to him. If the Sheriff caught him, he might put him out of his misery with a wolfbane bullet between the eyes.

“Stiles. Stiles. I wanted to do this for so long. If only I hadn’t pushed you away.” Derek began to sob even harder. He pulled Stiles’ unresponsive hand to his head and petted himself with it, running lax fingers across the top of his head and down the side of his face.

The human’s residual scent was spreading onto Derek’s hair and face. The wolf had always hated that he didn’t smell like his mate.

“I wanted you to touch me like this. I imagined your hands on my body, your grip around my cock, your fingers stretching me open for you.” The crying wolf placed his head on Stiles’ chest clutching his waist.

It was only moments after the wolf’s ear pressed over Stiles’ heart that he heard it give a slow beat. Derek jerked. “Stiles?” The older man held the human tighter, keeping his ear pressed to the center of his chest.

It had to be wishful thinking. He was finally going insane.

Just as he was about to conclude that the previous beat had been his imagination, Derek heard another sluggish thump of Stiles’ heart.

He yelled, “Scott! Call Deaton now! Tell him to get his ass here right away,” and pressed his hands to either side of Stiles’ face.

He was alive. His mate was alive!

“Stiles. Baby, please. Stiles!” Derek pushed his forehead against Stiles’ and kissed him again.

Scott burst through the door. His gaze landed on Stiles’ shirt which was rucked up, almost to his armpits. “Dude. You said you could be trusted with his body.”

Derek glared at Scott. “He’s alive you idiot.”

The wolf refused to be embarrassed about his behavior with his mate.

“Derek. I know you wish he were still alive. I wish he was, too, but you need to back away from him, right now. I’m not going to let you defile my best friend’s body, even if he is your mate.” Scott looked very disapproving with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Shut up, Scott. Get over here and put your ear to his chest. Listen.” Derek held Scott’s head against Stiles’ chest for a few moments until another of his slow heartbeats thumped in is chest.

“Oh shit! Stiles! Stiles, buddy, are you in there?” Scott started shaking Stiles’ shoulders.

When there was no response, he asked, “So he’s unconscious? Why is his pulse so slow and why isn’t he breathing?”

Derek shrugged. “I don’t know, Scott. Go downstairs and wait for Deaton. I… I’m just gonna sit here with Stiles.” All the wolf could think about was making sure his mate’s heart continued to beat.

Scott frowned. “Really, Derek? Can I trust you this time?”

“Fuck off. I just want to listen to his heartbeat.” Derek blushed. “You know, to make sure it’s staying steady, not getting any slower.” Maybe he also wanted to scent the younger man some more, but it wasn’t any of Scott’s business.

Scott nodded and patted Derek on the shoulder. “Right on, dude. I’m glad… you know.” He left the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

Derek curled up on the bed next to Stiles and placed a hand on his chest. He held perfectly still except for the shaky breath he let out after every thud of Stiles’ heart. The relief he felt that Stiles was still alive was almost overwhelming.

When he had reassured himself that it was staying steady at approximately one beat every 40 seconds, he gently pulled the younger man closer. Derek knew that he would not be able to stay away from Stiles after thinking that he had lost him.

Derek carefully manhandled Stiles until he was on his side, facing away from the wolf. Then, he scooted close enough that he was spooning the younger man from behind. His hand was splayed across Stiles’ chest over his heart.

“Stay with me Stiles. Please. Deaton will be here soon and he’ll know what to do.” The wolf exhaled a shaky breath against the nape of Stiles’ neck. “I thought I had lost you. I could feel madness closing in on my mind. I… I was going to ask Scott to put me down. I can’t wind up like Peter. I can’t.” If the younger Alpha had refused, Derek was sure he could have antagonized the Sheriff or Chris Argent into ending his misery.

“Isaac and I were still in the preserve when Scott called from the house. When I heard him say you were dead…. Oh God, Stiles! It was as if my whole world was ending again. The pain of losing my family in the fire and losing Laura to Peter’s madness didn’t compare to the pain of losing you. I don’t even remember running to the house. I just needed to see for myself.”

The wolf pressed his chest against Stiles’ back.

Stiles’ left foot gave a small twitch. Derek inhaled a deep breath. “Stiles. Can you… can you do that again?”

Derek held his breath while waiting for Stiles to move again. He needed some sign from the younger man that he was getting better; that his condition was improving.

The tip of Stiles’ shoe moved half an inch to the right. Derek was ecstatic. “Stiles, baby. Oh thank God. I love you so much.” His mate was so good and strong. The wolf pressed butterfly kisses to the back of Stiles’ neck and licked a sloppy stripe up the side of his neck and around the shell of his ear.

A weak moan escaped Stiles’ lips. All the excitement had his heart racing at a whopping ten beats per minute. He was drawing a shallow breath almost every minute.

It wasn’t too much longer before Stiles was blinking at the wolf. Derek could hear some activity downstairs. Footsteps sounded on the stairs and then knuckles rapped on the bedroom door.

Deaton walked through the door followed by the Sheriff. Stiles’ dad looked wrecked.

“Mr. Hale. I hear you’ve had some excitement concerning your mate, today.” Deaton walked to the side of the bed and pressed two fingers against Stiles’ throat.

“Mr. Stilinski. What have I told you about working unsupervised? You are lucky someone realized you were still alive before a real tragedy occurred.” Deaton was looking sternly at Stiles.

The Sheriff looked pissed. “Would my son being dead not have been enough of a tragedy for you, Deaton?”

The veterinarian flicked his eyes from Stiles to Derek before turning to face the Sheriff. “I think we can all agree that a rampaging Alpha mourning the loss of his mate would have been devastating for the entire town.”

Derek winced. There really was no telling what he could have done in his grief. If it had taken attacking innocent humans for the Argents to put him down, he would have done it. He would have done anything to end the pain.

The Sheriff glared at Derek. “His mate?”

Derek blushed and met the Sheriff’s eyes with his own. He tried to scowl, but spooned behind a man’s teenage son is not a position that allows for proper use of intimidating eyebrows. His gaze slid from his mate’s father.

The Sheriff was human, but he was an Alpha none the less.

Deaton administered an injection to Stiles’ bicep. “He’s already in the process of throwing off the effects of the Curare. This should speed it up.” He turned to the Sheriff. “I think it would be best if Derek were to be allowed to stay with his mate. He has suffered a severe, albeit temporary, trauma today. There’s no telling what the consequences could be if they are separated at this point.”

The Sheriff looked back and forth between the werewolf and his son. “If Stiles wants to be here, he can stay. He’s an adult, and I trust his judgment. Usually.”

He frowned at Derek. “I’ll just wait here until Stiles can tell me himself what he wants to do.”

Derek could not even consider that Stiles would not stay with him. He would have to get Scott to chain him or knock him out somehow.

Deaton finished the cursory examination of Stiles, which was made more difficult by the growly Alpha wolf that refused to let the young man out of his grasp. “Well, I’m finished. Stiles, I’m taking the box of herbs with me to the clinic, you can come see me tomorrow to go over them.” He nodded at the two other men in the room. “Good evening gentlemen.”

Derek remained wrapped around the immobile human. He breathed in his scent and did his best to ignore his mate’s father.

Within a few minutes, Stiles cleared his throat and whispered, “Dad.” The Sheriff immediately bent down to put his ear closer to his son’s mouth.

“Go home.” Stiles husked.

The Sheriff looked surprised and Derek tensed behind his mate. Did he want to leave him? Was he not going to stay? The wolf held back a whine.

“You want to go home?” The older man asked.

Stiles shook his head a fraction of an inch. “No. You. Go home.”

The werewolf sighed and the Sheriff nodded. “Alright, son, but I want to see you at the house when I get off duty tomorrow night.” The older human turned and exited the room with only a short nod goodbye to Derek.

Scott and Isaac waited outside of the room until Stiles’ dad left and then the hurried to the human’s side. Isaac was the last to be able to verify for himself that his friend was still alive. The curly haired boy pressed his face into Stiles’ chest and huffed a series of short sniffs.

“Stiles. I’m glad you aren’t dead.” Isaac muttered quietly against Stiles sternum.

“Thanks.” Stiles croaked out and smiled when Scott tugged the Beta into a hug and herded him towards the door.

“Goodnight Stiles, Derek.” The younger Alpha shut the bedroom door behind him when he left.

Stiles wiggled in Derek’s grip. “Derek.” It was the first word Stiles had actually spoken to the wolf since the paralysis started to wear off.

The older man went rigid behind Stiles and started to put some distance between their bodies. He was finally alone with his mate, but he didn’t even know where to begin to try and explain himself. “Yeah, Stiles?”

“So, mates?” Stiles asked.

Derek started to climb off the bed. It was clear that Stiles had heard at least some of what Derek had been saying when he though Stiles was _dead._

“Get your furry ass back on this bed, Derek. I’m so fucking serious right now. If you think you can run away from me, you are sorely mistaken!” Stiles’ croaked whisper sounded livid. “What’s the matter, Sourwolf? You only want me when I’m dead?”

Derek flushed a deep red from his neck all over his face. He knew Stiles was mad at him. He stood with hands fisted at his side. “How much… how much did you hear?”

Stiles flopped over onto his back and wiggled his fingers in a ‘come here’ motion. “I heard it all. I was very impressed by the howling and more than a little worried about the ‘knotting’ talk.”

Derek groaned and covered his face with his hands. This was not how he had imagined telling the young man that he wanted to be his mate. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles huffed with impatience. “Don’t be sorry, be closer. Why are you so far away?”

“Is it OK? Can I touch you?” Derek asked.

Stiles laughed. “Now you ask? I swear, for a minute there, I thought I was gonna have the worst ‘How we fell in love’ story, ever, to tell our grandkids. You were getting sorta handsy, if you know what I mean.”

The wolf’s eyebrows drew even closer together. Did Stiles not want to be touched? Was he mad that Derek had taken advantage of his paralyzed state? He would never have done it if he had known Stiles wasn’t beyond caring. “Is that a yes? Do you… do you want me to touch you? Please?”

Stiles patted the bed by his hip. “c’mere, big guy.”

Derek wasted no time launching himself at the younger man. He wrapped himself around Stiles and nuzzled his neck.

Stiles lifted his hand to Derek’s head and began to pet him in the way that Derek had tried to mimic, before. He skritched his fingers in the older man’s soft hair and trailed fingertips down the side of his neck.

The human curled his hand behind Derek’s neck and pulled their faces closer together. “Will you kiss me now that I can kiss back?” He asked the wolf.

Stiles moaned at the first touch of their lips. Derek pushed their mouths together and licked at Stiles’ lips. Stiles quickly responded by brushing his own tongue against Derek’s.

Stiles’ hand grasped at the hair on the back of Derek’s head, holding them close and guiding the kiss. An electric thrill ran up his body where he was pressed against the smaller man. He would never be able to willingly give him up.

Derek pulled back from his mate. “I need to claim you, Stiles. It doesn’t have to be tonight or even this week, but it needs to be soon.” He shook his head and scowled. “I’m not trying to emotionally blackmail you, but if you decide you don’t want this, if you can’t be _mine,_ then you need to have Scott kill me. Just, don’t let me know, or I’ll fight back. I won’t be able to help it.”

Stiles mouth dropped open as he stared in shock at the werewolf. Then his jaw snapped shut and the muscles in his neck twitched. “You ass. You think you can just tell me to make Scott kill you? If it comes to that, I’ll kill you myself.”

He smacked his hand feebly against Derek’s chest. “Fortunately for you, I do want you to claim me. And I want to claim you. There will be all the claiming. And knotting, now that I know that’s a thing. Oh. Wait. Is knotting the same as claiming? ‘Cause, I can’t knot you, but I can fuck you. There will be mutual fucking. Yep. That is totally the….”

Derek cut off Stiles’ verbal flood with his lips. Stiles was willing to be his mate. That was all that mattered. The pair kissed and rutted against each other until Derek though he would go mad with need.

“Derek… Derek, dude. Do you have lube?”

The werewolf blushed and leaned over the side of the bed to fish a box out from underneath. He shoved the container in Stiles’ direction and said, “I didn’t know what kind you preferred, so I got an assortment.”

The incredulous expression on Stiles’ face made the wolf laugh. “I told you I made this room for us, for _you_.”

“Oh, of course I need half a dozen different types of lube and the oddest collection of condoms I have ever seen. You are ridiculous. You’re also lucky I happen to love ridiculous.” Stiles picked out a bottle of lube and looked up at his mate.

Derek was frozen in place, eyes wide. “You love… ridiculous?” Did this mean that Stiles loved Derek? Could he be so lucky that the human already reciprocated his feelings?

The wolf stared into his mate’s amber eyes, waiting for an answer, some indication that he was also loved.

“Hey. Big guy. I love _you_.” Stiles started to strip off his clothes. “I love you, and if I thought you were dead, I would lose my mind. Why do you think I throw myself into danger to protect you? I need you as much as you need me. I promise.”

By the time he finished talking Stiles had managed to get completely naked and reclined on the bed. Derek’s eyes roved over the beautiful body in front of him.

“Now, get undressed and get over here.” Stiles patted the bed and wiggled his hips.

Derek ripped the shirt off of his body and popped the button on his jeans in his haste to comply with Stiles’ wishes. In moments, he squirmed his way out of his clothing and was crawling across the bed to Stiles’ side.

Stiles smirked at his mate. “I know you said you wanted my fingers in your ass, but I think it would be best if you topped and I’ll just lie here all partially paralyzed. OK?”

A low growl burst from at his mate’s words. He was more than willing to do all the work if it meant he could tie his mate.

“That is so hot. You’ll have to do that with your teeth on my throat. Not all bitey, but close. Yeah.” Stiles was slowly jacking his hard cock.

Derek opened the lube and slicked the fingers of his right hand. Stiles spread his legs wider and grinned at the snarling wolf. His grin changed to an open mouthed moan when the first finger penetrated his tight hole.

The werewolf worked a second finger into Stiles and peppered the younger man’s belly with kisses and licks. He used blunt human teeth to nip at his hips before soothing tender skin with his tongue.

Derek worked his way up to three fingers, searching for Stiles’ prostate. The human bucked his hips and cried out when Derek found it and rubbed against it.

“Derek. Please. I need you in me.” Stiles begged for his mate to fill him.

The younger man was so eager. The wolf could barely keep himself from flipping Stiles over and pounding into him. Derek shook his head. “You need to be more relaxed if I’m going to knot you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Stiles whimpered. “Please, Derek. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

With a snarl, Derek manhandled Stiles onto his belly and shoved a pillow under his hips. He watched as whiskey colored eyes roved over his body. His mate’s tongue licked lightly over pink lips.

Derek’s eyes flashed red and his fangs protruded from his panting mouth. A sheen of sweat glistened on his chest. The wolf’s proud, uncut cock jutted up, bouncing against Derek’s muscular stomach as he positioned his body between Stiles calves.

One clawed hand carefully gripped Stiles’ hip while the other pressed between his shoulder blades pushing him down onto his chest. Stiles pillowed his head on his folded arms.

“So beautiful.” Derek slurred around sharp fangs. He dragged one claw down Stiles’ spine from shoulder blades to his crack. “You are so gorgeous like this, bared for me, my mate.”

Derek gripped his erection just behind the weeping head and pushed it into Stiles’ waiting hole. He fed his throbbing cock into Stiles’ body one slow inch at a time. Once his hips were flush with the younger man’s round ass, he paused to give his mate time to adjust to the intrusion.

“Move. Please.” Stiles begged as he rocked his own stiff cock into the pillow below his hips.

The wolf did not need further encouragement. He started up a steady rhythm, sliding in and out of Stiles’ tight hole. He adjusted his angle of penetration until Stiles started gasping.

“Right there! Oh God, Derek that’s the spot. Don’t stop. Whatever you do, don’t stop!” The human wailed as if his mate had any intention of stopping. He would never stop.

Derek snarled and snapped his hips faster. His growing knot began to catch on the rim of Stiles’ hole. The human arched his back and his hips stuttered as he came, spewing across the mattress and his own chest.

The tight clenching of Stiles muscles trapped Derek’s cock deep in his mate’s body. His knot swelled even larger. Stiles’ body clenched around him squeezing his knot and making him howl in pleasure.

Derek could no longer thrust into his mate, but he moved his hips, grinding into the smaller man. Stiles continued to clench around his knot, forcing him to orgasm. Spurt after spurt of cum shot into the silken depths of Stiles’ body.

Derek collapsed across the back of the younger man, unable to support himself as his orgasm washed over him in powerful waves.

“You’re crushing me.” Stiles gasped as two hundred pounds of bone and muscle pressed into his back.

The larger man grasped Stiles around his chest and rolled them onto their sides, still tied together by the Alpha’s knot.

“So. Am I officially claimed?” Stiles asked.

Derek pressed a series of small kisses to the side of Stiles’ neck. “I need to bite you.”

When the human tensed and tried to pull away, Derek continued, “Not a turning bite, a claiming bite. It has a different intention. It will mark you as mine to any wolf that you meet. Forever.”

Stiles relaxed back against Derek’s chest. “OK. Do it.” He tilted his head to the side, giving the wolf better access to his neck. The Alpha could not resist.

The werewolf licked over the corded muscle of his mate’s neck. Once, twice,… ,a dozen times. His saliva would numb Stiles’ skin and speed healing.

“Oh cool. Do you have, like, vampire bat spit, or something?” Stiles’ curiosity was relentless.

“Shhh. Ready?” Derek asked.

Stiles nodded and Derek extended his fangs. He gently laid pointed teeth against the skin of Stiles’ neck and then snapped his jaws together. The taste of Stiles’ blood exploded over Derek’s tongue as he marked his mate for all to see.

Derek retracted his fangs and laved at the bite wound which stopped bleeding almost immediately.

Stiles was quiet for a long time. Well, he was quiet for about three minutes, which was pretty long to be quiet for him.

“I don’t feel any different. Are you sure it worked?” Concern laced his question.

Derek nipped at the bite, loving how it made his mate tremble. “We were already bonded, this is a mark to warn off other wolves.”

“Oh. Cool. Like a mystical no trespassing sign. Or a keep off the grass sign. No dogs allowed. That sort of thing.” Stiles sounded groggy, his speech slurred.

Derek gave a playful growl. “Only one dog allowed.” He quipped.

“Seriously? Did you just make a dog joke?” Stiles wiggled his hips, tugging on Derek’s knot and making the wolf hiss through his teeth.

“Try to get some sleep, Stiles. We’ve got a long day tomorrow getting all your stuff moved over here.” Derek rumbled in Stiles’ ear.

“Right… Ok… Wait… What?”


End file.
